Letting Go
by MAJ8395
Summary: After Kate Pike shows up at JAG, Mac thinks about her engagement and a certain ferry ride in Sydney.
1. Engaged

_A/N: Two months have passed since that __piece of,__ um, fiasco called NCIS LA aired. With the two shows in the spring and the one in September, I can only say there are three hours of my life I'll never get back. _

_Honestly, I wished they had never appeared on the show, considering the screwed up ending we were left with. Since then, it's been hard for me to even think about JAG, much less write about it. I'm furious with the writers, angry with the characters, and yes, even with the actors who agreed to such a farce._

_Minimindbender keeps encouraging me to believe "NCIS never happened." Can't quite do that but, the other day, a story idea finally came to mind. This one will be short—probably two or three chapters at the most. And I do plan one day to finish "Missing" and "Saving Mac."_

_This is set during the episode "Touch and Go." Enjoy._

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Just fixing the original writer's screw ups.

**Engaged**

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stepped into the elevator of JAG Headquarters, hoping she could reach her office without being seen. She needed time to collect her thoughts before facing her friends and coworkers—especially her tall, handsome partner. Her best friend.

Okay, so she'd had time. After all, she'd known since Saturday night. She should have been prepared before now. Mac absently rubbed the bare finger of her right. After several months, it felt strange not to be wearing the ring. The fact that it was now on her left hand hadn't registered yet.

She was relieved to see the bullpen was quiet—only a few staff members had arrived. Gunny, the squared away marine, was already at his desk. She greeted him as she passed by, then went into her office and closed the door. Harriet was due back today, and once she heard the news, everyone in headquarters would know.

Mac sat at her desk, waiting for her computer to boot up. This should be a happy day. After all, it wasn't often when a girl got engaged. Most brides-to-be would be ecstatic about telling her friends.

_So why aren't I?_

Mac contemplated the answer. Her engagement to Chris had been short-lived as they eloped shortly afterward. It wasn't like she had any friends to share the news with anyway. The marriage, of course, was a failure.

_That's why I'm edgy. I don't want a repeat of what happened before. I don't want to have another failed marriage._

Failed marriage? Not this time. She'd been eighteen and drunk when she married Chris Ragle. She was older, wiser, and more mature this time. And Mic was a good man. He would give her everything she'd always wanted—marriage, a home, children.

So what was her problem?

_Nerves. What else could it be?_

She was jarred from her thoughts by a knock on her office door. "Enter."

Harriet Sims smiled as she walked through the door. "Good morning, ma'am."

"Harriet! Welcome back." Mac noticed that the young officer looked more like her old self. Losing a child hadn't been easy for her, but she seemed to have made significant progress.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm ready to get back to work. Gunny tells me you have a lot of files you need help organizing."

"Yes, I do, thanks. Give me a few minutes to get them together, and I'll bring them to your desk."

A few minutes later, she walked into the bullpen with a stack of files in her arms. "Are you sure you're up for this, Harriet?"

"Absolutely. I need to keep occupied."

Mac placed the files on Harriet's desk, then stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Come on. I'll introduce you around."

_Harm. I'm not ready for this. Not prepared to face him._

If only she'd been able to escape to her office… Too late now. She turned in the direction of his voice and saw him standing next to a tall, attractive brunette.

"Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Lt. Jg. Harriet Sims, this is Commander Caitlyn Pike. Kate is TDY from Naval Legal Service Office in San Diego."

When Mac reached to shake the other woman's hand, Harriet gasped.

"You took the ring off." Ever observant Harriet.

"Um." Unable to find the words, Mac held up her left hand.

Harriet shrieked. "You're engaged! Oh my gosh! Congratulations."

It was hard to read Harm's expression. "When were you going to tell us?"

"I was waiting for the right moment."

"Well, if this is it, I'll go spread the news. Excuse me." Harriet buzzed off in the direction of the first person who would listen.

"Great news." Harm's tone of voice wasn't exactly joyful.

Mac looked at Harm, trying to read his thoughts, then remembered Commander Pike. "I'm sorry."

"No, please. Congratulations," Kate said.

"So, how long are you going to be here?"

"About a week. Code twenty JAG MIS revisions."

"I worked on that about a week. I could not figure out the software."

"Computers are my specialty."

"Fastest fingers in the Navy." Harm said.

"And when did you give up the title?" Kate laughed.

Harm's lack of an answer spoke volumes. It was apparent they'd known one another. Just how well was the question.

"So you two worked together."

"I was with JAG for about six months, then went to NCIS for a while. I've been on the move ever since."

"Upward," Harm said. You two have a lot in common. Accelerated promotion."

"Well, we should have coffee or something."

"I'd love to," Kate said.

The admiral walked up and began speaking to Kate. "Think about my offer. I could use another good trial lawyer." He turned to Mac. "Colonel. I just heard. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, sir."

She should be happy. But as she watched Harm and Kate walk away together, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt so empty inside.


	2. Not Yet

_A/N: This chapter picks up on the conversation between Kate and Mac about Kate's weekend with Harm. However, the story takes a different turn from that point. I do mention the court-martial and Kate's involvement, but the focus won't be on that._

**Not Yet**

To say it had been an interesting few days at JAG would be an understatement. First, Caitlyn Pike showed up, then the new candidate for inspector general who happened to be friends with Admiral Chegwidden. To top it off, someone had leaked to the press that the man once sexually harassed Kate.

A knock came to her office door, and she looked up to see Kate standing there with two cups of coffee from Starbucks.

"Hey, thought you could use a break."

Mac smiled. The woman seemed nice enough. The fact that Kate and Harm once served together and likely shared more than a working relationship shouldn't bother her. After all, she was engaged. "That's nice of you. Why don't we go into the conference room? Less likely to be disturbed there.

"Sound good. I brought you a cappuccino. Harm said it's your favorite."

_Kate and Harm have been talking about me?_ "Uh, thanks. A cappuccino sounds wonderful right now." She rose from her desk, then led them to the conference room.

"So tell me about yourself. How you came to be in the Navy." Mac asked once they were seated. If Kate did accept Admiral Chegwidden's offer, the two of them would be working together. Might as well try to be friendly.

"Graduated from the Academy then went to Harvard Law. Ended up at JAG."

"Harvard law? Impressive."

"What about you?"

"Duke University Law. I was already in the Marines. Went to law school on the recommendation of a former CO. I probably shouldn't ask this, but how are things going with you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ugh! How the press gets an entire column out of 'no comment,' I'll never understand."

"At least they didn't run a photo of you in a bikini. That happened to me."

"It's the photos without the bikini I'm worried about."

Mac raised her eyebrows. "Are you always this open with strangers?"

"Only when I want that stranger to be open in return. The girlfriend. Thumbnail."

_So that's it. She wants to know about the competition. What can I say about the bitch director from hell without sounding like I'm jealous? Woah! Wait. Me, jealous of Renee? I'm engaged._

Mac cleared her throat. "Oh, Renee is unique."

"Code for obnoxious?

"Harm likes her."

"Are they serious?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He and I have a history. A weekend, actually."

_They have slept together. I shouldn't ask, but I must know. _"Really? What happened?"

"It ended there. At that time, I didn't want a long-term commitment, and I told him so. It was fun, but we both knew it was a mistake. How long did you two last?"

_Mac, you work with the guy._

"Mac? Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Zoned out there for a minute. You were saying?"

"I asked how long it lasted between you and Harm."

"We never started."

"You had already found your man, huh?"

"Actually, Mic came later."

"I see. So, nothing happened before that?"

Mac shook her head. "It was the same story. Close working relationship."

"Probably best. We're lucky our fling didn't destroy our friendship. Probably would have if I hadn't requested a transfer out. Harm doesn't know I did, but it was awkward working together after that.

"I'm sure it was."

"You'd think I would have learned my lesson, but I got involved with a senior officer in Okinawa." Mac was about to respond when Tiner entered the conference room. "Sorry to interrupt Colonel, but the admiral wants to see you right away."

"Tell him I'll be right there. If you'll excuse me, Kate?"

"Of course."

* * *

Mac sat in her office, rubbing the bridge of her nose, attempting to thwart a threatening headache. This had been one of the strangest weeks since she'd come to JAG. The admiral had asked her to defend Admiral Hollenbeck, and she promptly requested to be removed from the case because of what Kate had disclosed to her.

Harm had tried to get out of prosecuting him to no avail. Kate was questioned about her affair with Dennis Brockman, and she later lashed out at Mac, accusing her of giving the information to the defense team.

_You sold me out._

_In what way? _

_How else would they have known about my affair in Okinawa? _

_Kate, I declined to defend Admiral Hollenbeck so I wouldn't be forced to use that information. Why would I slip it to someone else? _

_One less woman standing between you and what you want?_

_What do I want?_

_Harm._

_You're really reaching._

_There's something going on between you two._

_I'm engaged._

_To the man of your dreams?_

Mac replayed the conversation in her mind. Mic was offering her everything she'd ever wanted. He would be a good husband. And he would also be a good provider. At least, once he found a job. He'd been hovering all week, grumbling about not being able to find a job, and hinting they could save money if he moved in with her.

It was too much too soon. Last night, he'd wanted to stay over, but she'd refused, saying she was tired and needed to sleep. Then she'd spent all night tossing and turning, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her mind. When she finally drifted off close to daylight, she'd dreamed of the ferry ride in Sydney Harbor. Not when Mic asked her to marry him, but the one with Harm.

_Mac, you work with the guy. You wouldn't go topless in front of me, would you?_

_Is that a request?_

_You know they wrote eternity on this bridge in lights on New Year's Eve._

_Is that __how long we're going to wait?_

_Mac._

_We're not in Washington. We're not even on the same continent._

_Location doesn't change who we are._

_Most men would disagree with you._

_I know. I disagree with me sometimes too._

_But you still can't let go, can you?_

_Not yet._

_You're just this way with me, aren't you?_

_Yeah. Only with you._

_I suppose I should be flattered._

_You should, Sarah._

He'd called her Sarah. Chris and Dalton had called her Sarah. What was so special about that? Mic called her Sarah. Harm had only called her that a couple of times, but when he did…

Mac felt her skin tingle. _Okay, this is getting ridiculous. You're engaged._

_To the man of your dreams?_

_Can't let go._

_Not yet._

_I didn't want a long-term commitment, and I told him so. _

_Not yet._

_We're lucky our fling didn't destroy our friendship._

_Not yet._

Realization hit her. It all made sense now. Kate's admission of their weekend fling. How it affected their working together. How it nearly destroyed their friendship.

What had she been thinking? Her words on the ferry in Sydney could have easily been interpreted as wanting only a fling. No wonder he'd turned her down. But still, he hadn't said, "no." He'd said, "not yet." Maybe he didn't misunderstand her. He had only been back at JAG for a couple of months. They were still trying to get their friendship back on track.

_Not yet._

But what had she done? Went straight into another man's arms. Didn't have the guts to push him away. To tell him no. She had let Mic manipulate from the start.

"Sarah, luv." Mic stood in her doorway, wearing his usual cocky smile. He winked at her.

"Mic, what are you doing here?"

"The admiral invited me to a little office gathering to toast our engagement."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Sarah, how could you forget something as important as that?"

"It's been a rough week. I'm just tired."

"Not too tired, I hope. I've made reservations for tonight at Calisto's."

"Calisto's? Rather expensive. Especially since you've been complaining about saving money."

"Sarah. A dinner out won't break the bank. Besides, you've worn my ring over a week, and we still haven't gone out to celebrate." Mac looked up to see Harm headed for the conference room with Renee in tow. Figures the video princess would be here. She'd been hanging around a lot this past week. The last thing Mac wanted was to be forced into a conversation with her.

"Come on, luv. We'll be late for our own toast."

* * *

Mac was glad the little office celebration didn't last long. The admiral gave a quick toast, then left with Gunny. Kate stopped in to say her good-byes. Mac watched as Harm escorted her to the door as she stood talking with Mic and Renee. She wasn't sure what Kate had said to Harm, but when he turned toward her, the look in his eyes… She had to talk to him. Tonight.


	3. We Need to Talk

_A/N: Well, this chapter took an unexpected twist. Yeah, Brumby NEVER wins in my stories. I couldn't stand the character and can't see making him look like a good guy. I'm convinced he would have turned violent had he and Mac married. Enough said. _

_Oh, and to my "guest" reviewer on the last chapter, I seem to recall it wasn't me who first mentioned piña coladas. LOL._

**We Need to Talk**

By the time Mac was able to break away from Harriet, who was gushing over the upcoming nuptials, Harm and Renee had left the conference room. Mac liked the junior officer and considered her a friend, but sometimes Harriet's enthusiasm was a bit too much. She had a million questions.

_Have you set a date?_

_Big wedding or small?_

_Do you plan to stay here in Washington?_

Mic was more than ready to supply the answers, even though he and Mac hadn't discussed any of those things.

_We want to be married as soon as possible._

_I want a big wedding, so that's what we'll have. I think Sarah is deserving of such._

Mac, on the other hand, wasn't ready to rush into anything. And a big wedding was the last thing she wanted. For all she cared, they could go to city hall and skip all the fanfare.

There was a time when she'd dreamed of a traditional wedding. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself walking down the aisle of a beautiful church, wearing a stunning wedding gown. The man of her dreams was waiting at the altar, wearing dress whites and—

Mac's eyes flew open when Mic took it upon himself to answer Harriet's question about where they planned to live.

"Australia's always been my home. I'm sure Sarah will come to love it there."

"Mic, we haven't talked about where we're going to live! I think it's a bit premature to be telling that to my friends."

Harriet's mouth dropped open, and Bud had his clueless "deer in the headlights" look.

"But, Sarah," Mic protested. "They're my friends too."

_Clueless idiot. That's not even the point._

Mac turned to Harriet and Bud. "I have no intention of leaving the Marine Corps, JAG, or moving to Australia. If the two of you will excuse me, I have some things to take care of before I leave for the day."

Ignoring Mic, she whirled, stormed from the conference room, and went into her office, slamming the door behind her. Her actions raised the attention of several people in the bullpen, who stopped what they were doing to look.

Mac was breathing fire by the time she sat down at her desk. Mic had some nerve to answer for her on such important matters without first discussing them. Did he honestly think she would agree to leave behind her career and move to Australia? Or did he plan to push her into it?

She rubbed her temples, now fighting a full-blown headache. She thought back to the first time she'd met him. He'd flirted from the start. He wouldn't take no for an answer and kept being persistent. He'd practically forced her to take the ring back in Sydney.

_Wear my ring._

_I can't._

_On your right hand. Until you decide. Then all you have to do is swap it over._

He'd been so sure of himself. Positive she would swap the ring. It took her a while, but when he threatened to return to Australia, she did. He'd made her feel guilty.

_It's a really good opportunity, Sarah._

_Is that what you want?_

_I want you._

_You have me._

_Do I? Sometimes I feel I moved 12,000 miles to be your Saturday night date._

_You're more than that._

_When I proposed to you, you put the ring on your right hand, said you needed time to think about it. It's been ten months._

She was jarred from her thoughts when Mic opened the door and barged into the office. "Sarah, what was that all about?"

"Do you know how to knock? What a closed door means?"

"I have a right to be here. What the idea of telling Bud and Harriet you have no intention of leaving JAG and moving to Australia. Don't I get a vote?"

"Mic, the office is not the right place for this discussion."

Ignoring her, he continued. "You had no business telling them that."

"And you had no business telling them that's what we were going to do. Talking about when and what type of wedding we would have was bad enough. To take for granted I would give up my career and move to Australia is pushing it too far."

"I reserved my commission to be with you. Why shouldn't I expect you to do the same for me?"

"I didn't ask you to do it. Never asked you to move here. You did that on your own accord."

"You didn't answer my question. Why can't you give up your career for me?"

"You honestly want to take me away from here? Away from my friends. My job. These people are the closest thing to family I have. Why would you want to take that away from me?"

"I'll be your family. You won't need anyone else."

"I can't believe your audacity. I warned you once never to assume. This time you've gone too far."

"But I'm your fiancé."

"Not anymore."

Mic raised his voice, drawing attention to several people in the bullpen. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

She twisted the ring off her finger. "It means the engagement is off. Now take your ring and get out of my office. Out of my life. And don't come back."

"Sarah, I won't be put off so easily."

Mac looked to see Gunny, as well as several others, including Bud and Harriet, looking toward her office. "Do you want me to call security and have you thrown out?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a promise." She nodded, ever so slightly, but Gunny caught her message. He motioned to a couple of security guards to follow him.

Victor entered the office with two marines behind him. "Is there a problem, ma'am?"

Mic whirled around. "You stay the hell out of this."

"Someone needs to escort him out of here," Mac said.

The two guards seized Mic by the arms.

"Damn it, Sarah. This isn't necessary."

About that time, Admiral Chegwidden walked into the bullpen. Hearing the commotion, he rushed to Mac's office. "What's going on here?"

"Diffusing a situation, Sir," Gunny replied.

"Mac, is everything okay?"

"It will be once they remove Mr. Brumby from the premises."

Mic struggled to extricate himself from the guards' hold. "Sarah, if you think I'll be put off this easily, you're mistaken. We _will_ finish this discussion. This is NOT the end."

A. J. Chegwidden could be a formidable presence under any circumstance. But hearing Mic's threat toward Mac put him in full SEAL mode. He walked to where the two guards held the Aussie, then got in his face. "Get one thing straight. You so much as come near her, and you'll answer to me. Lay a hand on her, and you'll regret the day you were born. Do I make myself clear?"

"This is all unnecessary. It's only a misunderstanding on Sarah's part."

"DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

Mic backed down. "Yes, sir."

A. J. looked at the guards. "Get him out of here. Gunny, inform security that Mr. Brumby is not to be allowed back on these premises."

"Yes, Sir."

Mac sank into her chair, trying to come to grips with what just transpired. How could she have been so blind? Why had she allowed Mic to manipulate her every step of the way? He was harsh. Demanding. Controlling. It would have only gotten worse. She should have seen it coming.

"Are you okay, Mac?" A. J. asked.

"Yeah, I will be. How could I have been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Mac. Brumby could be pretty persuasive."

"But I stopped being Mac the marine and become Sarah, his lapdog. Deep down, I think I always knew something was wrong. I just didn't want to see it."

"You saw it before it was too late. That's the important thing."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mac's eyes drifted toward Harm's darkened office.

"Mac. I don't know what happened between you and Rabb in Australia, but I sense something did. Now I make it a point not to interfere in the private lives of my officers unless it affects their work. But I can't help but believe I made a couple of mistakes with you and Commander Rabb."

She frowned. "How is that, Sir?"

"When you first met in the Rose Garden, I could see there was something between the two of you. As your commanding officer, I felt it was my duty to warn you not to become too close."

"But, Sir—"

A. J. held up his hand. "The next time was when we were boarding the plane in Sydney. You showed up with Brumby, wearing his ring. I told Rabb never to look back. I shouldn't have done that."

Mac was surprised at the admiral's openness. He'd always been a squared away officer.

"Why don't you secure early?"

"But, Sir."

"Yes, Rabb's already gone for the day. Talk to him, Colonel. I think it's long overdue."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll do that."

"Good. Now, get out of here. That's an order. Don't hesitate to call for help at the slightest hint of trouble from Brumby."

"I won't, Sir. Thank you for everything."

* * *

Mac drove toward Union Station. Even if the admiral hadn't encouraged her, she had already decided a conversation with Harm was needed. But by the time she reached his neighborhood, she began to wonder if she'd made a mistake in coming.

Harm had left early, so he probably wasn't home. Most likely had plans for the weekend with the video princess.

When she reached his apartment building, his Lexus was parked outside. No signs of Renee's car, but they could have ridden together. Before her resolve left, she entered the building and rode the elevator to the second floor.

She stood outside his door and heard the familiar sound of his guitar. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

The music stopped. Twenty seconds later, the door opened. Harm had changed out of his uniform into jeans and a long-sleeved Henley shirt. He looked amazing.

"Mac? Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk."


	4. Letting Go

_A/N: The chapter title says it all…_

**Letting Go**

"Mac? Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Harm opened the door wider to allow Mac to enter. "I figured you and Brumby would be out celebrating."

Mac pulled off her coat, then handed it to Harm, who placed it on the coat rack beside the door. "No, we're not."

"Why? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Because he bugs me, that's why."

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line." Harm grinned, but when he saw the look on Mac's face, he knew something was wrong.

She stood with her arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently, and her jaw clenched. "I can't believe the nerve of that man!"

"What happened?"

"He assumed too much. Had the audacity to tell Bud and Harriet we were moving to Australia after the wedding. Bastard didn't even ask me."

"Are you?" Harm swallowed nervously. It was bad enough that Mac was marrying that pompous jackass, but if she was on the other side of the world… But wait. _Did she call Brumby a bastard?_

"Harm, I'm not moving to Australia. Or anywhere with Mic for that matter. It's over."

"Hey, Mac. I'm sorry," he said, not really meaning it. Although he didn't want to see his best friend sad, he never thought Brumby was the right man for her. "Come sit down, talk to me."

Mac crossed the room, then sat on Harm's sofa. He took a seat beside her. "I got tired of Mic dictating everything about our relationship. He pushed me into it right from the start."

When her words began, she found it hard to stop. She told Harm how Mic acted the first time she picked him up at the airport, to how he kept pursuing a relationship. How he made her feel guilty about him not having a job and how he threatened to go back to Australia because she hadn't made up her mind about the engagement.

To his credit, Harm listened without commenting. He sensed Mac needed to get everything out of her system. But when she told him how Mic acted that day at Larry Kaliski's house, saying the day was all about him, not her and how he'd ordered her to get into the car, it was too much.

"That sorry son of a bitch. Mac, why didn't you call me? I would have come for you."

"You were away on an investigation. Besides, I handled it. At least I thought I did. Harm, how could I have been so weak?" Her eyes moistened.

Harm reached to wipe away Mac's tears. "Hey, Ninja girl. You're one of the strongest people I know. Don't ever call yourself weak."

"But I was, Harm. I allowed Mic to manipulate me from the start. I told him in Australia that I couldn't take his ring. He wouldn't listen and placed it on my right hand."

Australia. The time Harm had thought about again and again. One time in his life, he wished he could live over. Things would be different if he hadn't clammed up on that ferry.

"Mac, I… Australia. That ferry ride." Harm shook his head.

"What is it, Harm? Talk to me."

"I shouldn't say anything."

"Don't clam up on me. Not after I've poured out my heart."

Harm took a deep breath. "Promise you won't hate me for saying this?"

"I could never hate you, Harm."

"On the ferry…in Sidney…when you asked me how long we were going to wait. I thought—"

"Thought what?"

"I thought you were offering me a one-night stand."

Mac didn't speak.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Mac, I didn't want that with you. I made that mistake with one partner, and it damned near destroyed our friendship. We found it hard to work together after that. A one-night stand isn't good enough for you and me. But as usual, I couldn't find the words to tell you. When you showed up at the airport wearing Brumby's ring, I figured I had my answer."

"You thought I wanted to get you out of my system before moving on?"

Harm hung his head, embarrassed to say the words. "Something like that. But I wasn't listening to you. It wasn't that at all, was it?"

"I wasn't listening to you, either. It wasn't until recently I realized you didn't say 'no,' but 'not yet.' Harm, I never wanted a simple fling. Recently, I realized what I said on the ferry may have sounded that way."

Harm took a deep breath. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want things to go?"

"What I want, Mac, is never to lose you."

Mac reached to take his hand. "I promise no matter what happens, you won't lose me."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

At Mac's nod, he pulled her close, and their lips met. This wasn't like the kiss on the docks at Norfolk when Harm was saying goodbye to his dead girlfriend. Nor like the peck on the cheek she'd given him when he received his second DFC. This was a kiss of desire between a man and a woman.

When Harm's tongue pressed the seam of her mouth, Mac willing opened for him. It was only when they had to come up for air that they pulled apart.

"Wow, sailor. When you let go, you really let go."

"About time, huh?" He pulled her close, and their lips met in another passionate kiss.

A knock came to the door, and Mac tried to pull away, but Harm wouldn't let her.

When a second knock came, this time louder, Mac put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Uh, Harm. Someone's at the door."

"Damn. I could just ignore it."

But the knocking continued.

"Whoever it is won't give up."

"Okay. Give me a minute. Don't go anywhere." He flashed his flyboy grin as he stood up.

"Like I want to be anywhere else," Mac said as Harm opened the door.

Renee waltzed into the room, put her arms around Harm's neck, and started to pull him into a kiss. "Well, you'd better have a very good reason for standing me up."


	5. Endings

_A/N: I hated what happened at the end of Adrift 2—the BDFH showing up after Harm asked Mac to come to him, Mac standing in the rain, alone, crying. This short chapter is a twist on that scene._

**Endings**

"Renee, what are you doing here?" Harm pulled away from her.

She arched an eyebrow. "Dinner at Latour's, remember? Dining. Dancing."

"Sorry. I forgot."

"Obviously. So, what are you going to do to make it up to me? I can think of a few things," she said, motioning toward the bedroom.

"No, we can't do this."

"And just why not?" It was then she looked toward the sofa to see Mac. "What's **_she_** doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Harm. I didn't know you and Renee had plans."

"Why wouldn't we have plans? He is **_my_** boyfriend. And shouldn't you be out celebrating with your fiancé? If **_I_**had just gotten engaged, that's what I would be doing."

Mac stood, then walked toward the door. "Harm, maybe I should go so that you and Renee can talk."

"Maybe? Of course you should go! You aren't welcome here. You have your man. Now stay away from mine! Or is one man not enough for you?"

"Renee, shut up! That's uncalled for. Mac isn't going anywhere."

"Harm, really. I don't mind—"

"Shut UP? You're telling me to shut up! What's this all about?"

"Don't ever talk about Mac that way again. Is. That. Clear?"

Renee's eyes grew wide. "What's going on here?"

Harm turned to Mac. "Mac, you stay. Renee, come with me." He pulled her into the hall, then closed the apartment door.

"I demand to know what's going on. First you stand me up, then I find **_her_** in your apartment. And you're taking up for her! Not me. I'm your girlfriend."

"Not anymore."

Renee paced the floor. "It's always been this way. You take up for Mac before you do me. Is this what I can expect? She belongs to someone else, Harm. Get over it."

"No, she doesn't. It's over."

Renee continued to rant. "I still don't understand what you see in her. What kind of—

She stopped pacing. "What did you say?"

"I said it's over."

"Mac's engagement?"

"Yes. And it's over with us too."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. This isn't the way I planned to tell you. I'm sorry I forgot our date, but I can't go on pretending there will ever be anything between us. It's better to end things now."

"But why? I thought we had something good going. It's Mac isn't it?

Harm's silence spoke volumes.

"I should have known. She's always had some type of hold on you. I kept hoping that once she was married, things would change. But that's not going to happen."

"No, it isn't. I should have never let things get this far between us, Renee."

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave."

* * *

Renee wiped tears from her eyes as she walked toward her car. Deep down, she knew Harmon Rabb's heart would never belong to her.

The announcement of Mac's engagement to Mic Brumby had given her renewed hope. She'd been a fool to think otherwise. It was obvious Harm had feelings for Mac. And Mac had feelings for Harm.

She stood in the alley, shivering in the cold, north wind, then took one last look at Harm's apartment, watching as Harm pulled Mac into his arms.


	6. New Beginnings

_A/N: Now for the wrap-up. No more Brumby bashing in this one. (I'll save that for another story.) As for this chapter, I'll just say the admiral was in a generous mood._

**New Beginnings**

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie walked into JAG headquarters on Monday with a lighter heart than she'd had in months. She held her head high as she walked through the bullpen, knowing the was the object of several curious glances. No doubt the incident with Mic on Friday had been the subject of the rumor mill.

_Let them wonder_. Not that she cared that anyone knew she'd broken off with him. If anyone asked, she'd tell them.

Fortunately, she hadn't seen or heard anything from the Aussie over the weekend. At Harm's insistence, she'd stayed at his place over the weekend, only going back to her apartment last night. She assured him that if Brumby showed up, she was prepared.

Mac and Harm agreed to keep their new relationship a secret for the time being to everyone except the admiral. The last thing either of them wanted was for others to think they'd gotten together on the rebound. They decided that showing up for work together wasn't the best way to keep a secret.

Mac couldn't help but smile as she looked toward his dark office. _Harm. Her flyboy. The man of her dreams._

She couldn't help but remember Kate's question from a few days earlier. So much had changed since then.

"Good morning, Colonel. How are you today?" Victor Galindez was a squared away marine who would never pry into a superior officer's private life. However, Mac knew he was concerned, having been witness to Mic's outrageous behavior on Friday.

"I'm fine, Gunny. Everything is all right."

"Good to know, Ma'am."

Mac went into her office to begin preparing for the day. It was thirty minutes later before her partner walked into the bullpen. _Partner. Now in every sense of the word. _Mac liked the sound of that.

He stopped at her office door. "Morning, Mac. Got a few minutes to discuss the Crawford court martial?"

"Um, sure. Close the door."

"You okay?"

Mac smiled. "I'm doing great. There's only one thing right now that would make me better right now."

"What's that?"

"A kiss."

Harm grinned. "As much as I want to, that not the best way to keep our relationship a secret."

"Darn. You're right. Want to go to lunch together? I guess that's not keeping things a secret either."

"We could have a working lunch. I'd even take you to Beltway Burgers if it means spending time with you."

"Is that a promise, Flyboy?"

Harm was about to answer when Mac's phone rang. "Lt. Colonel Mackenzie… Yes, Tiner?... He does?... The commander is in my office. I'll tell him. Thanks."

"What's up?"

"The admiral wants to see us in ten."

"Think he might have an assignment for us?"

"Could be. Guess we should tell him about us, although I don't think he'll be surprised after he told me on Friday that I needed to talk to you."

"Right. Let me put my things in my office, then we'll go."

Ten minutes later, they were seated in Chegwidden's office.

"Commander, Colonel, I trust you had a pleasant weekend."

"Yes, Sir."

"We did, Sir," Mac said.

Chegwidden smiled. "Can I assume you took my advice, Colonel?"

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

Mac glanced at Harm, who nodded his approval.

"We worked things out, Admiral."

"Good. Now, until the two of you decide to make things permanent, I see no reason to discuss reassigning one of you. I trust you'll not use the office as a place for a lover's spat."

"No, Sir," they said in unison.

"And I gather you'll be discrete when I send you on out of town assignments?"

"Yes, Sir."

"We will, Sir."

"All right. Then I'm sending you out today. Expect to be gone for a couple of weeks. You leave Dulles at 1530. Use the morning to hand off your current cases, then you both can secure early to go home and pack."

Mac started to interject that she always kept a seabag packed, but the admiral held up his hand.

"This case is highly sensitive and therefore classified. Not to be discussed with anyone in the office."

"Will we be working with Webb, Sir?" Harm asked.

"Not on your life, Commander." Chegwidden handed them a folder. When they looked inside, their eyes widened in surprise.

"Any questions?"

"No, Sir."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Very well. Dismissed."

**Two Weeks Later  
Cayman Islands**

The scent of sandalwood permeated the air as the soft glow of candlelight cast shadows around the room. A bottle of non-alcoholic champagne sat chilling next to the bed. Harm took one last look to make sure everything was as he wanted it. Unknown to Mac, he'd ordered room service—a steak with all the trimmings for Mac, pasta primavera for himself.

Satisfied, he stepped onto the balcony of the condo where Mac stood looking toward the moonlit beach and ocean.

"Hey, Ninja Girl," Harm said, as he walked up behind her. He put his arms around her waist. She leaned against him, and he nuzzled her neck, finding that sensitive spot behind her ear. His hands slipped beneath her blouse and cupped her breasts.

"Mmmm. That's nice."

"I'll do more than that."

"Is that a promise?"

He took her hand and led to the bedroom.

Mac glanced around the room. "You did all this?"

"Thought we'd celebrate since it's our last night here."

Later, the two lovers sat in an oversized jacuzzi tub.

"I could get used to this," Harm said.

"The condo, this tub, or being together?"

"All of the above."

"Well," Mac said, "We won't have a condo or a jacuzzi like this, but I do have a tub. And I plan on us being together for a long time."

"Long time? How about forever?"


End file.
